30 Kisses For Schneizel and Suzaku
by sephira-san
Summary: This is for the LJ comm 30 Kisses and the ratings will be from PG-13-M...Nothing too graphic...
1. Blue Sky

**Title:** Blue Sky  
**Author:** Sephiraprincess (me!)  
**Pairing:** Schneizel/Suzaku  
**Fandom:** Code Geass  
**Theme:** 15- Perfect Blue  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass or make any money off of it.  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, kissing  
**Mention of:** Lelouch Lamperouge  
**AN:** This was written for 30 Kisses community on Livejournal. I hope you enjoy! (when I get the 'official' ok I'll put them up there!)

----

"Prince Schneizel, you wanted to see me." said Suzaku Kururugi closing the door.

The blond prince smiled looking at the young man. "Yes, thank you for coming." He put aside some papers.

He stood in front of the des with his hands at his side. '_I wonder what he called me here for,_' he thought.

"I was in my car and I noticed you talking to a young man with black hair. Is he your lover?"

'_He saw me with Lelouch?_' Thought Suzaku. "No. That was my best friend Lelouch Lamperouge. I'm not seeing anyone." he said.

"Ah yes you were in love with…" Schneizel was cut off by Suzaku.

"Prince Schneizel excuse me, but I rather not talk about that." He told him.

Schneizel El Britannia got up and looked out the window. "Come here, Suzaku."

The brown haired young man stood next to him. "Please forgive me."

"It's nothing Suzaku," he moved behind his guest.

"Prince Schneizel?" Suzaku felt hands on his shoulders.

"We're alone. Call me Schneizel." He kissed Suzaku's neck.

The lips startled him. "Schneizel, what are you doing?"

"Look out the window Suzaku and tell me what you see." He said.

Green eyes looked out the window. "It's a blue sky."

"Yes…It's our own perfect blue sky," he whispered in his ear.


	2. Wada Excuses

**Title:** Wada Excuses  
**Author:** me  
**Pairing:** Schneizel/Suzaku  
**Fandom:** Code Geass  
**Theme:** 28- Wada Calcium CD3  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass or make any money off of it.  
**A/N:** The second chapter! Again I'll post when I get approved!

----

Suzaku was walking on the sidewalk. He was in regular clothes with sunglasses over his emerald green eyes. His coat was long and the collar covered his neck.

'_Prince Schneizel should've been more careful. I can't come up with anymore excuses about my neck,_' he thought.

The other day when he was called in to see Prince Schneizel, the handsome man wouldn't stop and Suzaku had a feeling that the Prince wanted to leave a mark on him.

'_Really, I can't hid this hickey anymore._' Suzaku walked into a store. He was asked to buy something for someone.

One of the older men who worked for Prince Schneizel asked Suzaku to buy him something private. He gave the young man money to get it.

Ring…ring…ring…

The brown haired soldier got his phone out and looked at who was calling him. "Prince Schneizel." He had answered the call.

"Suzaku, when are you coming back?" Schneizel asked on the other end.

"Yes…I just got to buy something and I'll be right back," replied Suzaku. '_I wonder what he wants._' He thought.

"I want to see you. Hurry back." He said.

"Yes, my lord." Suzaku hung up.

After a minute or two, Suzaku left the store with a small bag in hand and headed back. In the teen's head he wondered why Schneizel wanted him to hurry back.

----

The back of Schneizel's chair faced the door and the good looking prince stared out the window of his study. He couldn't stop thinking of Suzaku.

'_Something about him…_' Schneizel paused as he heard the door open.

"My Lord you wanted to see me." Suzaku closed the door and removed his sunglasses.

He turned the chair around and looked at him. "Where have you been?"

Suzaku got closer to the desk. "Someone asked me to buy something."

Schneizel got up and went towards the young soldier. His fingers ran through the brown strands. "What did you buy?"

"This person wanted me to buy Wada Calcium CD3," he told him.

The blond prince caressed his face. "You didn't get me anything." His hand moved down to the neck and pulled the collar away.

'_I have the same feeling for him that I did for her._' he thought.


	3. How Many Kilohertz?

Title: How Many Kilohertz?  
Author: Sephiraprincess  
Pairing: Schneizel/Suzaku  
Fandom: Code Geass  
Theme: 17- Khz (Kilohertz)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or make any money off of it.  
Warnings: none  
Mention of: Ceicle  
A/N: Here's the next chapter!

----

It's been a few days since Suzaku saw Schneizel. He needed time to sort through stuff. Suzaku was in love with his best friend till he learned who he was and he was in love with Schneizel's younger sister.

'_What am I going to do? I told myself I wouldn't fall for anyone_.' Suzaku was confused.

The woman he loved was dead and a part of him was now gone. Then Prince Schneizel came in and that part of him was being filled.

Suzaku was helping test everything for Lancelot. All the while he was lost in thought. The teen could hardly concentrate on what he was doing.

The door had made a sound as it opened, but the person didn't say a word.

"Ceicle, how many kilohertz goes in here?" He asked.

Hands touched his hips and he slightly jumped, "Ah…"

"Did I startle you?" Came the voice.

As the Honrary Britanian Pilot turned around, he saw who it was. "Prince Schneizel…"

Schneizel moved a hand to Suzaku's face. "Come with me to my office."


	4. Flower For You

Title: Flower For You  
Pairing: Schneizel/Suzaku  
Fandom: Code Geass  
Theme: 11 Gardenia  
Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or make any money off of it.  
Warnings: yaoi, kissing  
A/N: Next chapter!

----

Suzaku walked down the hallway behind Schneizel and entered the office.

"My lord?" he questioned.

The Prince sat in his chair and looked at Suzaku. "How's your neck?"

"It's good. The hickey is gone now." He got closer to the desk. "I was running out of excuses to tell people about it."

The blond smiled. '_He hasn't noticed what's on my desk yet._' He was amused. "Come here…"

The brown haired teen stared at him with no words.

"Are you shy?" Schneizel has strong feelings for Suzaku and he figures that once they are a couple he would maybe tell everyone. "Come over here and sit on my lap."

Suzaku walked over and sat on his lap. "My lord…" He trailed off as his coat was pulled off.

"Do you know how cute you are?" He kissed the other's lips and along his jaw line. "I have something for you. It's on my desk."

Green gems looked and there in a slender vase with water was a flower. He felt teeth nip the right side of his neck. "A flower?"

Schneizel sucked on his neck. "It's a Gardenia. I got it for you."


	5. If Only

**Title:** If Only.  
**Author:** Sephira-san  
**Pairing:** Schneizel/Suzaku  
**Fandom:** Code Geass  
**Theme:** #26 If only I could make you mine  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass or make any money off of it.

**Warnings:** kissing

**Mention of:** Kanon

* * *

Schneizel was walking around doing his duties, but there was one thing that remained on his mind and that was Suzaku.

"Kanon, where is Suzaku?" Schneizel stopped.

"Yes, Kruurugi is training outside. I believe you can see him out this window." Kanon watched him head to the window. "Would you like me to get him for you?"

"No that's fine. He'll come to me." Schneizel smiled. "That'll be all Kanon."

"Yes, my Lord." He bowed and left.

Outside Suzaku stopped running and wiped his forehead. All he could think about was yesterday, when Schneizel was nibbling and sucking on his neck.

He left the flower in Schneizel's office and like before he came up with an excuse about his neck. None of the soldiers were okay with a Britanian dating a Japanese.

'_How can I be okay with being in love with him and everyone watching me._' He turned around and looked up. A feeling overwhelmed him as he saw the Prince looking at him.

In the bathroom, Suzaku steeped out of the shower and looked at his neck. He could tell how much Schneizel loved him.

His left hand touched his neck. '_I love him…I've been fighting my feelings for him, but I now know._'

The door to the bathroom opened. "Suzaku?"

"Prince Schneizel…" He wrapped the towel around his waist. "What brings you here?"

The violet eyed young man looked at a wet Suzaku. "I came for you." He got closer.

"My Lord…" Suzaku watched as Schneizel's hand caressed his face.

"Suzaku, I'm in love with you." He kissed his forehead. "Haven't you noticed?"

He blinked, "Yes, I know."

"If only I could make you mine," with those words he left the bathroom.

Suzaku stared at the door.


	6. Private Lesson

**Title:** Private Lesson.  
**Author:** Sephiraprincess  
**Pairing:** Schneizel/Suzaku  
**Fandom:** Code Geass  
**Theme: **#5 "ano sa" (hey you know)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass or make any money off of it.

**Warnings:** kissing, yaoi

* * *

Schneizel was passing a door when he heard a voice speaking Japanese. He pushed the door open and saw Suzaku talking to a boy who also spoke Japanese.

'_I could listen to him all day,_' the Prince thought.

"Arigato." The boy waved and headed to the door. He looked up when he saw Schneizel.

"Good bye," he told him.

"Prince Schneizel, what are you doing here?" Suzaku asked.

"When we're alone call me Schneizel." He told him.

Suzaku stood up. "Yes, Schneizel. What can I do for you?"

"Teach me something in Japanese." Schneizel sat down.

He sat back down. "O-okay. Then how about ano sa (hey you know)."

"Ano sa (hey you know)… I love you and I'll wait until you sort out your feelings." Schneizel kissed him.


	7. Ahh Candy

**Title:** Ahh Candy  
**Author:** Sephira-san

**Pairing:** Schneizel/Suzaku  
**Fandom:** Code Geass  
**Theme:** 18- "Say Ahh" and 23- Candy  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass or make any money off of it.  
**Warnings:** kissing, leading to sex  
**Mention of:** Kanon  
**AN:** This was written for 30 Kisses community on Livejournal. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Suzaku was pacing back and forth in front of Prince Schneizel's office. He was up most of the night figuring out his feelings and he finally got them settled.

'_All I have to say is I love you and I'm in love with you._' He thought.

"Kururugi, Prince Schneizel sent me to get you," came the voice.

"Oh, Kanon." Suzaku looked at him.

"This way please." He told him.

Suzaku followed the young man and was never told where he was being taken too.

"Here we go." Kanon stood before a door. "My lord has told me his feelings for you and I will not tell anyone. Please go in."

Suzaku opened the door, stepped in and closed the door. "Schneizel?"

"Ah…Suzaku." Schneizel appeared in only pants and no shirt.

"Schneizel…I'm in love with you, but some won't let us be together." He said.

Schneizel walked up to him and began to undress him. "Well, we'll just keep it between us." He started sucking on the other's neck.

"My Lord…" Suzaku felt his pants get pulled down. "You treat me like a piece of candy."

"Then say ahh." Schneizel kissed him.


End file.
